Fragmentos de Vida
by Armand - The Black Dove
Summary: A dor e o sofrimento são temporários.Podem durar um minuto,uma hora,um ano.Mas,eventulamente vão embora.Porém,se desistir,durarão para sempre.A dor serve para nos despertar,deve ser carregada como um objeto.A força é descoberta em momentos de dor.


**A/N: **É a primeira fic que chega ao público, mas não a minha primeira. Já li várias e resolvi seriam de grande ajuda,agradeceria muito.Não é nenhuma estória pra criança, é forte. Começa com o Warrick e queria que os que gostam dele entendessem a situação. Nesse momento, ele não é o mesmo. Não achem injustiça, é uma transformação.

**A/N 2: **Esse primeiro capítulo é baseado na trajetória de vida do meu avô. O War se transformou em um personagem biográfico, é uma maneira que eu arranjei pra tirar isso da cabeça... ;) O próximo é sobre a Catherine.

_E como fazer para esquecê-la..._

_Somente esquecendo tudo que me lembra você,_

_Ou seja, os sentimentos antigos,_

_Sentimento amigo,_

_E o amor que escorre perdido._

_Como fazer para esquecê-la..._

_Somente me tornando rude e frio,_

_Pisando nas coisas boas que ainda me restam_

Trecho de "Impossível...".

Herzer

Warrick repensava mais uma vez sobre o dia em que propôs casamento a Tina e então, por quando tudo aquilo começara. Ela parecia uma mulher agradável, a compatibilidade e a química entre eles era incrível. Acabou por se aproximar dela e começaram a namorar, um namoro rápido é verdade. Ela trabalhando num hospital e ele ajudando a prender bandidos, os horários não eram muito compatíveis, mas sempre se dava um jeito.

Depois aconteceu o incidente com o Nick, um de seus melhores amigos, e Warrick não deixava de pensar que a culpa era de alguma forma sua. Todos foram pegos de surpresa e tiveram que lidar com aquela chuva de sentimentos. A terrível experiência foi o impulso que faltava em sua vida. Daí o casamento parecer o próximo passo natural. Não se considerava pronto para tamanha responsabilidade e não a amava, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer. O carinho e a amizade existiam, o amor poderia ser construído com o tempo e a convivência.

Os primeiros meses foram estranhos, um tempo para se acostumar com a situação. Adeus à vida de solteiro e todas as suas possibilidades. Ainda flertava com colegas e mulheres que conhecia no dia-a-dia, mas não dava importância, era algo normal que sempre fizera. Não que tivesse a mínima pretensão de trair sua esposa.

As coisas pareciam ir bem, algumas brigas às vezes, mas todos os casais tinham suas diferenças. O problema começou quando Tina passava dois turnos no hospital, chegava atrasada em casa e estava bastante distraída. Durante um mês ele tinha agüentado isso, tentou conversar, mas ela disse que era tudo resultado da fadiga e do cansaço das noites sem fim no hospital.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e examinou o lugar e as pessoas que o rodeavam. Não podia negar, desconfiava dela. Afinal ela trabalhava com o ex e Warrick conhecia os olhos com os quais ele a olhava. Ele que não se atrevesse a chegar perto dela ou se arrependeria.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e por um estante lembrou que não estava sozinho. Os outros estavam ali também, comemorando mais um caso resolvido. A dona da mão, sentada ao seu lado, o olhava com preocupação.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, só um pouco cansado.

Ele desejava que Tina se preocupasse tanto quanto seus amigos, demonstrasse que se importava tanto quanto eles,ele queria sua atenção como antes.Grissom tomava mais um gole de seu uísque,Sara,sentada ao seu lado, estava mais calada que de costume,não muito alegre também.Nick e Greg discutiam sobre algum assunto que não lhe interessava muito.Catherine participava da conversa ativamente mas ainda olhava em sua direção vez ou outra.Warrick sorriu para ela e disse mais uma vez que estava bem.

Uma hora depois, ele se despedia de todos e seguia para casa. O percurso não era muito longo e pouco mais de meia hora depois estava estacionando o carro. Observou a casa, procurando algum movimento, todas as luzes apagadas. Claro, que em plena madrugada as luzes das outras casas também estavam apagadas, mas aquelas pessoas não tinham os mesmos hábitos que ele e sua esposa possuíam.

Ainda com as mãos no volante, encravou as unhas no material e o apertou com bastante força. Isso tinha que acabar, não era essa vida de casado que idealizara quando fez essa besteira! Agora via que fora uma estupidez, um ato impensado, um agir por impulso e não conseguia evitar os pensamentos que o questionavam, pensando em todas as hipóteses que a vida lhe deu. Conhecera tantas mulheres, tantas aventuras, o que teria acontecido se tivesse escolhido uma delas? Acabaria do mesmo jeito, num casamento sem amor?

Saiu do carro e abriu a porta da frente. Mergulhava no silêncio e na escuridão, figuras que se tornavam cada vez mais presente na sua vida de casado.

Do desamparo e da solidão veio à raiva, um dia a raiva não era mais suficiente e tornou-se ódio. À medida que os dias passavam, o ódio passou a desespero, cólera que o consumia. Foi então que a conheceu. Bebia para acalmar-se. Aquilo sim era uma relação duradoura, sentia que se completavam!O que começou com um ou dois copos, três no máximo, por semana, era agora uma atividade diária.

Não era o mesmo de antes, estava longe disso e nem o desejava ser. As discussões com Tina eram cada vez mais freqüentes, agressivas e intimidadoras, quebrava jarros e o que estivesse ao seu alcance, não dormia mais em casa, chegava atrasado para trabalhar, faltava pelo menos uma vez a cada três semanas. Voltou a jogar, apostando cada vez mais alto, todos o conheciam nos cassinos.

Certo dia, fora chamado por Gil em seu escritório para conversar sobre sua conduta, o estado deplorável no qual se encontrava,estava incapacitado para exercer sua função e seria de total irresponsabilidade para o estabelecimento permitir o porte de uma arma para um empregado que trabalhasse naquele estado. Era no mínimo antiético!

- Você está suspenso por três semanas.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Exatamente por isso, Warrick. Eu lhe dei uma chance anos atrás porque via seu potencial e você provou ser digno, até então.Suas roupas cheiram a álcool e cigarro, nunca chega na hora, sai mais cedo.A única razão pela qual você ainda continua aqui é um apelo que todos nós fizemos.Nos preocupamos com você.É a segunda chance que estou dando, não me faça voltar atrás.

Sentado no corredor, revia aquela cena várias vezes. Grissom dissera que era melhor que parasse de degradar a si mesmo e aos que o rodeavam daquela maneira. Quem era ele para dar lição de moral! Ele não entendia tudo aquilo. Como poderia, se vivia entre aquelas quatro paredes durante todo tempo de sua vidinha pacata!

Deixara sua arma com Grissom. Warrick não entendia todos esse acontecimentos, a atitude de todos estava ligeiramente diferente, distante e até fria.Tentavam conversar sobre o que o afligia, buscavam dar conselhos mas ele se recusava a escutar, não precisava que nenhum deles falasse o que devia fazer, como agir.

Caminhava até a garagem, sempre sentindo o olhar curioso de quem passava nos ombros, pesando nas costas e ouvindo leves sussurros, que nem podia identificar. Soltou meia dúzia de palavrões, bem alto. Deixando bem claro que não queria a opinião de nenhum desocupado sobre sua vida pessoal. Deixou-se acalmar e até pensou em pedir desculpas, mas foi impedido quando percebeu que estava sozinho, havia gritado com o vento. Perguntava-se se estava ficando louco.

Avistou seu carro. Parou para tirar um cigarro do bolso, chegou a colocar na boca, mas quando procurou o isqueiro não achou. Quando era mais novo nunca tivera a mínima vontade que fosse de fumar, mas ultimamente vira que tinha sido tolo e perdido tempo, já se entregara ao luxurioso vício.

Sem motivo aparente, olhou na direção oposta, como se estivesse sendo guiado por uma voz em sua cabeça. Foi então que a viu, distinguindo sua figura entre as demais. Tina se aproximava de um carro, acompanhada por uma mulher. Ainda estavam a uma considerável distância, mas vinham em sua direção, e pode reconhecer a outra pessoa. Sem dúvidas era Catherine.

Reconhecimento à parte, foi tomado por um acesso de raiva. Sentindo-se invadido por sua presença. Era inconcebível! O que ela estaria fazendo ali e ainda mais, conversando com uma de suas colegas!

Quatro meses foi o tempo que passara sem a ver, sem nenhuma notícia, ele a acusava de adultério e ela se cansou, um dia comunicou que o estava deixando e que não agüentava mais toda a degradação pela qual ele a fazia passar todos os dias. Ele a chamava de mentirosa e afirmava para quem estivesse disposto a ouvir sobre tudo o que ela fizera e a forma como o traía, pelo menos o que acreditava que ela tinha feito. Palavras rancorosas foram trocadas diversas vezes e feridas foram abertas.

Antes que percebesse, andava ao seu encontro. Tinha o direito de receber satisfações, ela optara por abandoná-lo e não deveria estar ali. Poucos metros distanciavam-no daquelas duas figuras quando um carro parou próximo a elas, alguém saía e fechava a porta. Reconheceu a figura imediatamente e sentiu o sangue ferver, as têmporas palpitavam, a cólera tomou conta de seu corpo.

Em seguida, como se por mágica, socava Richard com toda força disponível em seu corpo alcoolizado. O homem não teve tempo de reagir e caiu no chão. Tina não sabia se o ajudava ou se tentava parar Warrick, Catherine tentava persuadi-lo.

- Warrick, calma.

- Catherine, ficara fora disso! – disse ele, soltando o braço que ela segurava.

Richard voltava a ficar de pé com a ajuda de Tina e afirmava que estava bem. Warrick a puxou pelo pulso, afastando-a dele e a aproximando de seu corpo. Respirava rapidamente e forçava o maxilar com muita força.

- Você ainda tem a audácia de olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não estava me traindo! Você voltou pra esse cara! – segurava ambos os pulsos de Tina com tanta força que tornava impossível a ela qualquer movimento.

- Você está me machucando e mais, nós somos apenas amigos. Eu nunca lhe trairia! Por mais que eu te amasse, você me feriu, muito. Degradou-me. Eu não podia continuar a viver daquela forma, por mais que tentasse!

Richard e Catherine assistiam à cena, ele tentava libertar Tina, mas sem êxito. Parte da consciência de Warrick queria acreditar no que ela dizia mas por outro lado, recusava todas as palavras.Todas as evidências que precisava estavam embaixo de seu nariz.se aquilo que ela dizia fosse verdade, o que estariam fazendo os dois ali, o confrontando tão descaradamente.

Repentinamente a largou, num movimento tão rápido que ela quase caiu e que surpreendera os outros dois. Richard foi ampará-la e Catherine interviu mais uma vez, sabia que Warrick era muito mais forte que ela e se resolvesse reagir não teria como se defender, mas estava determinada. Afinal, já tinha visto uma cena muito parecida com essa anos atrás. Ele a olhou nos olhos com uma determinação correspondente, com um olhar intimidador que a fez sentir-se mal por um momento. Como um predador que observa sua caça.

- Eu devia ter escolhido você, quando você me deu aquele mole. Aposto que daria muito menos trabalho e preocupação.

Catherine não pensou duas vezes e ele nem adivinhava que ela o acertaria em cheio, no lado direito da face. Esse não era o homem que ela admirara, que fora seu amigo. Essa pessoa era totalmente diferente, com certeza não a conhecia.

- Se você não respeita sua mulher e a mais ninguém, faça um favor a todos. Ao menos, tente respeitar a si próprio.


End file.
